supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yoshi (SSB)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Yoshi en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Yoshi.'' Yoshi (''ヨッシー Yosshī'' en japonés) aparece como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la serie. Yoshi se encuentra en la posición 5 de la tier list por poseer el movimiento que inflige más daño en el juego (su ataque aéreo hacia abajo), y un doble salto que le ayuda a escaparse de los combos y que es posible cancelar con cualquiera de sus ataques aéreos. A pesar de esto, Yoshi tiene un agarre demasiado lento, y no tiene un ataque especial hacia arriba que le ayude más en su recuperación. Movimientos Ataques terrestres ;Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ): Da una patada suave con el pie izquierdo (3%), y luego otra un poco más potente con el pie derecho (5%). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Da un cabezazo hacia el frente (8%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con el pie derecho (13%). * Fuerte superior ( ): Da un cabezazo hacia arriba (12%). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Da un golpe con la cola (10%). ;Smash * Lateral ( ): Da un fuerte cabezazo hacia el frente (18%). * Superior ( ): Da un fuerte cabezazo hacia arriba (18%). * Inferior ( ) ( ): Da un golpe hacia el frente con la cola y luego otro hacia atrás (14% cada golpe). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da un patada con el pie derecho (11%, 14% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Hacia adelante ( ): Da un cabezazo hacia adelante que cuenta como un Smash meteórico (18%). * Hacia atrás ( ): Da una patada con ambos pies (16%). * Superior ( ): Da un golpe hacia arriba con su cola (15%). * Inferior ( ): Da una serie de patadas hacia abajo con sus pies (4% cada golpe, 56% en total). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Agarra a su oponente con su lengua y hasta que lo lanza. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ): Mientras tiene a su oponente en su boca, lo lanza hacia adelante (9-12). * Lanzamiento hacia atrás ( ): Se voltea hacia atrás y lanza a su oponente, al hacerlo regresa a su posición (14-16). Ataqies especiales Otros ;Entrada Sale de un huevo de Yoshi. ( ) ;Burla Alza sus brazos diciendo "Yoshi". ( ) En modos un jugador 1P Mode Yoshi es un personaje a combatir en este modo, a diferencia de otros personajes, Yoshi aparece en un equipo de 18 Yoshis en el Nivel 2. La batalla se lleva a cabo en el escenario Isla de Yoshi. Al concluir el 1P Mode border|center|300px Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Yoshi en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Yoshi :Yoshi is the friendly dinosaur of Yoshi's Island. He began as Mario's partner, but has since built his own identity, and now appears in many games. He uses his unique ability to turn whatever he swallows into an egg as his foremost attack. Yoshis come in a rainbow of colors and are said to have a high IQ from a very early age. :Works ::*''Super Mario World'' (SNES) ::*''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (SNES) ::*''Yoshi's Story'' (N64) Véase también